


better to fight (than lay down hoping)

by sapphicswirlz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Lex Luthor, Reporter Kara Danvers, boxer!lena, uh idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicswirlz/pseuds/sapphicswirlz
Summary: In which Lena goes undercover as a street fighter to sabotage one of Lex's plans and a photo of her accidentally goes viral. Kara Danvers is sent to interview her. Things happen.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	better to fight (than lay down hoping)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladysimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysimp/gifts).



> Well. This is new. The idea for a boxer/mma!Lena (i changed it a bit) was created by user ripyourtongueout, go check out [their supercorptober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768848).
> 
> It should be known that i am no expert on street fighting lmao. in fact i know basically nothing. idk if this is going to become a full-fledged story (I only have vague ideas surrounding plot rn) or just stay more of a one-shot thing with possibly just singular interactions between K and L, with a lot of time skips. I guess we'll see. Title is from the song Nice Girl by Syence.

Objectively, it’s a beautiful photo. Even Kara, who’s never had an eye for photography, can see that.

If she really wanted to analyze it, she’d say it says something about the lengths that young people have to go to to make money and how it exhibits the harm that a capitalist society intrudes upon its citizens. But Kara is no English teacher.

A single moment between two people is frozen in time, captured by James’ camera. One person punches, while the other reels sideways from the force of it. The first is a wiry, lean woman with a tight ponytail. The second is a man with bulging muscles who towers over her. Most people would run, but this person does not.

In fact, she appears to be mostly at ease, save for a muscle straining in her neck. A slight sheen of sweat covers her skin, and her eyes are slightly narrowed, shrewd and taunting. One glove-covered fist is swung around in a hook punch, connecting with the man’s jaw. The other is up by her head, and her legs are bent in a protective stance. She’s guarded, calm and calculating.

In contrast, he wears a comical expression of both shock and rage, red-faced with eyes wide and mouth open, as her fist connects with his jaw. Spit is beginning to fly from his slightly turned head. 

If the grimy concrete and faded white lines are any indication, they’re in an empty parking garage, likely abandoned. The ground they stand is on covered by a thin maroon-colored mat that looks like it belongs in a gymnastics studio. Overhead, dust motes are caught in the yellowish lights. 

It’s almost eerie, and it seems like it would be silent except for the man, who is clearly yelling something. Behind them is a black sky, filled with glittering, cold stars. Nighttime street fighting. Huh.

Her eyes drift to the dark-haired woman again. Who is this fighter, underneath the lithe muscles and hardened eyes? She supposes she’s about to find out. After all, this is the woman she’s about to interview.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://sapphicswirlz.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sapphicswirlz) :)


End file.
